This application is a continuation-in-part of Lauffer et al. U.S. Ser. No. 731,841, filed May 8, 1985.
This invention relates to diagnostic NMR imaging.
NMR imaging has been used in medical diagnosis for a number of years. The use of contrast agents to enhance its diagnostic utility has only recently appeared. For example, Gries et al. German Patent No. DE 3,129,906 describes NMR contrast agents which consist of a paramagnetic ion complexed with a chelating agent and a base or acid, e.g., the di-N-methylglucosamine salt of manganese chelated with EDTA.